Meitantei's Love Story
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Lucu, kala Shinichi mengira cintanya takkan berbalas. Lucu, kala mengingat kenangan manis yang mereka lalui. Lucu, kala hubungan mereka retak dengan mudahnya. My first fanfic!


Kudo Shinichi menatap KID yang tengah menggenggam permata curiannya.

"Karena ini bukan permata yang kucari, jadi kukembalikan." Kata Kaitō KID sembari melemparkan permatanya pada Shinichi.

"Lucu rasanya melihatmu kecewa karena ini bukanlah permata yamg kau cari." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku ini kejam, ya."

"Paling tidak, pertunjukanku berhasil. Aku senang." KID tersenyum lembut, membuat Shinichi merona melihatnya.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang, Meitantei-kun." Ucap KID tulus. Shinichi hanya terdiam melihatnya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat.

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi-kun." KID melarikan diri dengan gantole nya. Shinichi tertawa hambar. "Barou. Hanya karena kata-katanya, aku sampai tidak fokus."

 **Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Drama, romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Character:K. Kaito, K. Shinichi, M. Ran, N. Aoko.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (udah jarang nonton), feel nggak terasa, banyak kekurangan, first fanfic, sho ai, dll.**

Shinichi menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian berputar-putar tidak jelas. Insomnia? Sepertinya bukan. Dia merasakan kantuk, namun bayang-bayang tiga hari lalu (atau sehari setelah malam aksi KID) masih menghantuinya. Seorang berambut acak, seolah menggoda tangan seseorang untuk merapikannya, juga mata violet yang memikat.

"Aaakh. Dasar bodoh. Aku harus tidur." Erang Shinichi. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya, namun sosok itu masih belum beranjak dari pikirannya.

Shinichi menyerah. Ia menerawang. Memikirkan sosok bernama Kuroba Kaito atau Kaitō KID. Oh, hebat sekali dia sampai Shinichi, The Best Detective of The East memikirkannya sampai larut malam.

Shinichi tidak bisa mengelak kenyataan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Kaito. Bodoh, memang. Ada seorang Mouri Ran yang cantik di sisinya, tapi malah Kaito yang 'nyangkut'.

Tapi, kenapa harus Kaito? Kaito memiliki Aoko yang selalu ada di sisinya. Meskipun Kaito tidak menyukai Aoko, tidak mungkin kan, Kaito mencintai rivalnya sendiri?

Lagipula, harusnya Shinichi bisa mencintai yang lain. Seperti Shiho, mungkin? Kalau lelaki kenapa bukan Heiji? Ah, tapi Heiji sudah punya Kazuha.

Shinichi galau. Sudah tiga hari ia bolos sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Shinichi anak yang baik. Dia jujur. Dia memang sedang sakit. Sakit hati. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus ia sesali, kan?

Atau mungkin menyesali waktunya yang telah terbuang banyak secara percuma.

"Aku ini kenapa, sih? Mulai besok aku harus sekolah!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Shinichi. Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Ran ketika melihatnya di gerbang sekolah. Shinichi tersenyum kecil.

"Belum sepenuhnya, sih. Tapi aku sudah kuat untuk sekolah." Jawab Shinichi. "Oh. Oh ya, ada seseorang bernama Kaito yang menanyakanmu, katanya di rumahmu ia sama sekali tidak dibukakan pintu. Kujawab kau sakit, yah, meski itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, sih." Kata Ran kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar tak membukakan pintu untuknya?"

"Aku tidak ingin menerima tamu selagi sakit. Untuk meninggalkan kasur saja rasanya malas sekali." Jawab Shinichi. 'Apalagi kalau tamunya Kaito.' Lanjut Shinichi di dalam hatinya. Ran tersenyum maklum.

"Oh iya, Kaito-san mengajak kita ke pertunjukan sulapnya. Aku sudah diberi dua tiket. Ia memintaku untuk mengajakmu. Ada Sonoko juga!" Kata Ran. "Hm? Kapan?" Tanya Shinichi. "Hari ini, sepulang sekolah!" Jawab Ran. "Datang bareng ya, Shinichi?"

"Aku tidak berminat. Ajak saja yang lain." Tolak Shinichi. "Ah, ayolah, aku ingin datang, tapi bersamamu." Mohon Ran. "Tidak." Shinichi tetap pada pendiriannya. "Harus! Pokoknya aku akan menyeretmu! Awas saja kalau kabur!" Ran menatap Shinichi lekat. Kalau ini anime, mungkin mata Ran sudah berapi-api. Shinichi hanya tertawa hambar.

* * *

Shinichi menatap panggung di tengah taman itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia ingin segera pergi, tapi karena ancaman penuh kasih sayang dari Ran, ia tetap berada disini.

Shinichi sama sekali tak fokus, sampai tiba-tiba Kaito sudah berada di hadapannya sambil berlutut. Kaito meraih tangan kanan Shinichi dan mencium punggung tangannya, kemudian menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah.

"Rasanya bunga ini pantas untukmu. Kudo Shinichi, orang yang kusayangi. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi terhalang sifat pengecutku. Kini, aku sudah yakin. Aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan menolakku?" Kaito menatap mata Shinichi dalam.

Shinichi menutup mata, ia tahu yang akan ia dapatkan adalah suara kebencian dan hujatan penuh iri, namun ia tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Shinichi tahu perasaan mereka sama, jadi, kenapa Shinichi harus menolak?

Shinichi meraih tangkai mawar itu dan memeluk leher Kaito.

"Terima kasih banyak Kaito. Aku juga… sejak lama." Shinichi menutup matanya erat, namun kembali membukanya begitu mendengar sorakan dan siulan menggema.

Bukan hal yang tak diinginkannya yang ia dapat.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena membalas cintamu. Terima kasih telah menungguku. Sebagai balasan, aku mencintaimu hingga akhirnya ragaku ini telah tak bernyawa." Balas Kaito sambil balas memeluk Shinichi.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kaito. Shinichi melihat sepasang kalung yang ditunjukkan Kaito. Kaito memegang kalung bertulisan LO dan di kursi taman bertulisan VE.

"Bagus." Jawab Shinichi singkat. Kaito mengenakan kalung yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

"Ini akan jadi pengikat kita berdua." Kata Kaito sambil memakaikan kalung bertulisan VE pada Shinichi. Kemudian ia memeluk Shinichi dari belakang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shinichi. Selamanya." Bisik Kaito di telinga Shinichi. Itu memang bukan yang pertama, tapi Shinichi merasa hangat dan bahagia. Maka, Shinichi menjawab,

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kaito. Selamanya."

* * *

"Aku membencimu, Kaito! Sangat!" Seru Shinichi. "Itu salahku? Hei, aku dan Aoko teman sejak kecil! Wajar jika aku sangat dekat dengannya!" Seru Kaito tak mau kalah. "Tapi kau memeluknya! Bahkan kau tak ragu untuk menggandengnya selama berjalan, apa itu pantas dilakukan oleh sahabat lawan jenis?!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Ran? Kau juga sangat dekat sekali dengan dia! Kau dengan dia boleh, tapi aku dengan Aoko tak boleh? Kau egois!"

"Aku memang dekat dengan Ran, tapi aku tidak sampai membatalkan janji kita demi menemani Ran, memeluk-meluknya dengan romantis. Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

Shinichi mengatur nafasnya sambil melihat bunga di dekatnya. –Ya, dan dia berjanji bertemu di taman–. Hatinya sakit dan matanya terasa panas seolah siap meluncurkan air mata kapan saja. Kaito sangat mementingkan Aoko, dirinya selalu dinomorduakan! Dia dan Kaito sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan, dan apa nanti Kaito akan dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan mereka demi Aoko?!

Apa Shinichi harus meminta maaf? Apa dalam hal ini, dirinya lah yang bersalah? Apa Shinichi memang terlalu 'cemburuan'?

Shinichi harus mengerti, hubungan Aoko dan Kaito jauh lebih lama daripada hubungan Kaito dan Shinichi. Aoko dengan Kaito sudah bertahun-tahun, sedangkan Shinichi baru beberapa bulan bersama Kaito.

Shinichi membuka matanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku memang salah, karena itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan marah lagi dengan alasan yang sama."

* * *

Kaito menatap Shinichi bosan. Ia yakin kalau telepon yang diterima Shinichi adalah dari Megure.

Padahal, mereka sedang berdua di taman. Mereka akan berkencan. Ah, profesi Shinichi sebagai detektif terkadang mengganggu momen mereka.

Sebetulnya, Kaito bisa menerima ini. Saat sedang berdua tiba-tiba muncul kasus, membuat Shinichi harus pergi. Kaito sudah memaklumi, meski terkadang hati nuraninya memberontak.

Tapi kini, Kaito tak bisa menerimanya lagi. Ia hanya ingin berdua bersama Shinichi, tapi kenapa sulit?!

"Mh, Kaito… Ada kasus pembunuhan dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Aku –"

"Baiklah! Silakan pergi, jika kau tak lagi menganggapku penting." Potong Kaito dengan nada kasar. Shinichi tersentak. Kemarin, mereka bertengkar. Sekarang, bertengkar lagi? Apa mereka akan hancur karena hal kecil?

"Ini kepentingan umum, dan kau pikir aku senang? Aku juga lelah! Di saat terlelap tengah malam harus pergi karena kasus. Kau jangan egois!" Balas Shinichi.

"Kalau kau lelah, berhentilah menjadi seorang detektif!"

"Tidak akan! Ini adalah impianku sejak kecil, dan ketika telah kuraih harus kulepas? Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Tolak Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya sulit? Jika kau ingin kita baik-baik saja, berhenti berprofesi menjadi seorang detektif!" Bentak Kaito.

"Tidak! Kau jika aku pinta untuk berhenti menjadi Kaitō KID, apa kau akan menurut? Kau bilang, KID adalah sebagian jiwamu! Profesiku menjadi detektif juga begitu! Sebagian jiwaku!"

Shinichi mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengaliri pipinya. Ia lelah. Kenapa Kaito sangat egois? Tidak bisakah Kaito mengerti dan bersikap dewasa? Tidak memaksakan keinginannya pada Shinichi?

"Kalaupun aku menjadi KID, itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu! Hanya profesi detektif mu itu yang mengganggu kita!" Bentak Kaito. "Ini karena kau tidak bisa bersikap dewasa!" Balas Shinichi. "Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu? Aku lelah! Dan kau dengan mudahnya membentakku, bahkan sampai berkali-kali!" Shinichi terisak.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf, bahkan hanya untuk sekali saja?"

Kaito terdiam mendengar penuturan Shinichi. Tapi, tetap saja! Bagi Kaito, itu semua bukan salahnya!

"Baiklah. Jika memang tidak bisa, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya." Kata Kaito. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun sikap Shinichi, Kaito masih sangat mencintainya! Ia yakin, dengan ini Shinichi aka menurutinya dan berhenti menjadi detektif.

"Baiklah, jika itu adalah kemauanmu. Mulai detik ini, hubungan kita adalah sebagaimana seharusnya seorang detektif dan pencuri. Rival."

Shinichi sama sekali tak ingin memutuskan hubumgan mereka, tapi ia tak tahan lagi. Ia memantapkan hatinya.

Shinichi melepaskan kalungnya —kalung mereka dan melemparkannya pada Kaito.

"Mungkin memang kita tidak berjodoh, kau bukan takdirku dan aku bukan takdirmu. Dan jika memang iya, silakan kau cari yang lebih baik dariku. Yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya dan menuruti semua keinginanmu.

…Maaf tidak bisa jadi yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Shinichi. Kaito terkejut, tapi ia langsung bersikap biasa.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Kaito meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian di taman. Taman saksi bisu berseminya cinta mereka, latar janji kebersamaan, hingga patahnya hati.

Shinichi menyentuh dada kirinya. Bagian dimana rasanya sangat sakit kala mendengar kata 'selamat tinggal' dari mulut Kaito. Shinichi terduduk dan menangis. Dulu, Shinichi dengan mudahnya menerima Kaito, sekarang dengan mudahnya hubungan mereka hancur.

"Ah, dasar bodoh! Kenapa air mata ini harus mengalir untuknya?" Shinichi berusaha menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. Meski berapa kalipun Shinichi mengusapnya, air itu takkan berhenti mengalir.

Shinichi akhirnya melepaskan semuanya. Ia menjerit dan terisak penuh rasa sakit hati.

Shinichi mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa.

"Kami-sama, jika nanti engkau letakkan hatiku, tolong berikan pada orang yang tetap. Aku lelah jika harus merasakan kebersamaan, saling memiliki, dan pengembalian dalam keadaan hatiku terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya."

* * *

"Shinichi, ayo cepat! Aku tak ingin kehabisan bukunya!" Seruan Ran membuat Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya. Shinichi menunggu Ran yang sedang mencari buku yang dia inginkan.

"Fiuh, untunglah aku tidak kehabisan." Ran menghampiri Shinichi sambil menunjukkan buu yang akan ia beli.

"Uwah, maskot ini lucu sekali."

Ran dan Shinichi membuang pandangan ke arah asal suara. Gadis yang Shinichi kenali sebagai 'Nakamori Aoko'.

"Coba kulihat. Hmm, lumayan." Ucap temannya. "Aku akan membelinya, tunggu aku, ya!" Kata Aoko. Teman lelakinya yang merupakan 'mantan pacar' Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, mengangguk.

"Hei, Shinichi! Itu Kaito-san, kan? Pacarmu?" Tanya Ran demgan nada keras. Kaito mengerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicara Ran dan matanya bertemu dengan iris biru langit Shinichi.

"Bukan, kami sudah putus." Jawab Shinichi singkat. Ran mengertikalau Shinichi tak ingin mengungkit masalahnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Di lain pihak, Kaito merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Shinichi yang baru dua hari lalu resmi putus dengannya bertemu dengan dirinya sekarang.

Sejujurnya, Kaito ingin meminta maaf dan meminta agar mereka kembali seperti semula. Ia merindukan Shinichi. Tapi, semuanya sudah lewat. Mereka hanyalah rival sekarang.

Shinichi tahu Ran mengikutinya. Dalam benaknya, Shinichi merasa berharap Ran akan membeli sesuatu dan membuatnya tetap tinggal di sini walau cuma sebentar.

Shinichi ingin tersenyum pada Kaito, meraih tangannya, dan berkata, "Aku disini. Apa kau merindukanku, seperti aku merindukanmu sekarangg ini?" Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Mereka hanya rival sekarang. Titik.

* * *

"Hei, berhati-hatilah saat berjalan!" Omel seorang lelaki berumur ketika Shinichi tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"Hmm." Balas Shinichi acuh.

Bruk

Shinichi ditabrak oleh seseorang hingga terjatuh. Aw. Kini Shinichi merasakan apa itu 'hukum karma'.

"Sumimasen, aku sedang terburu-buru." Kata seseorang yang menabrak Shinichi. Dari suaranya, Shinichi tahu siapa orang yang menabraknya.

Sang detektif bangkit dan menatap mata orang yang ia yakini sebagai Kaito.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak melihat jalan. Maaf." Ucap Shinichi sebelum meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito tersentak begitu tahu orang yang ditabraknya adalah Shinichi. Pemuda beriris biru itu segera pergi setelah meminta maaf. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tak ingin melihat Kaito.

Kaito merasa seakan sering bertemu mantannya ini. Che, padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu lagi di toko buku.

Sang pesulap menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia sangat rindu pada Shinichi. Yah, salahnya juga terlalu egois hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka hancur.

Shinichi yang merasa sudah jauh menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok suatu toko.

"Gomenne, Kaito. Memang lebih baik jika kita jauh, kan?"

* * *

 _Lucu, kala Shinichi mengira cintanya takkan berbalas._

 _Lucu, kala Kaito lah yang menyatakan cinta pada Shinichi._

 _Lucu, kala mengingat banyak kenangan manis yang mereka lalui._

 _Lucu, kala mendengar janji kesetiaan dan kalimat manis diucap._

 _Lucu, kala hubungan mereka retak dengan mudahnya._

 _Lucu, kala mereka saling merindukan namun terhalang ego yang teguh._

 _Lucu, kala melihat mereka yang kini tampak seakan orang yang saling tak mengenal._

 _Lucu, kala mendapati mereka yang dulu menatap penuh cinta kini saling tak ingin bertemu mata._

 _Lucu, kala rasa cinta yang pernah ada itu kini mulai terurai._

 _Lucu, kala kisah cinta manis itu telah usai._

 **END  
**

 **A/N:**

Saran, kritik, dan review ditunggu.

Selasa, 8 Desember 2015.


End file.
